Toreador Song
"Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre" ("Your toast, I can return it to you"), also known as the "Toreador Song" or the "Toreador March", is an aria from the French opera Carmen, composed by Georges Bizet to a libretto by Henri Meilhac and Ludovic Halévy, featuring the character Escamillo singing about bullfighting. However, a instrumental, music box rendition of the song was used as the theme for Freddy Fazbear in the Five Nights at Freddy's horror video game franchise. Lyrics |-|French= Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre, Señors, señors car avec les soldats oui, les toréros, peuvent s'entendre; Pour plaisirs, pour plaisirs, ils ont les combats! Le cirque est plein, c'est jour de fête! Le cirque est plein du haut en bas; Les spectateurs, perdant la tête, Les spectateurs s'interpellent À grand fracas! Apostrophes, cris et tapage Poussés jusques à la fureur! Car c'est la fête du courage! C'est la fête des gens de cœur! Allons! en garde! Allons! allons! Ah! Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend! Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend! Tout d'un coup, on fait silence, On fait silence... ah! que se passe-t-il? Plus de cris, c'est l'instant! Plus de cris, c'est l'instant! Le taureau s'élance en bondissant hors du toril! Il s'élance! Il entre, il frappe!... un cheval roule, entraînant un picador, "Ah! Bravo! Toro!" hurle la foule, le taureau va... il vient... il vient et frappe encore! En secouant ses banderilles, plein de fureur, il court! Le cirque est plein de sang! On se sauve... on franchit les grilles! C'est ton tour maintenant! Allons! en garde! allons! allons! Ah! Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend! Toréador, en garde! Toréador! Toréador! Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant Qu'un œil noir te regarde, Et que l'amour t'attend, Toréador, l'amour, l'amour t'attend! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! Toréador, Toréador, Toreador! |-| English= Your toast, I can return it to you, Señores, Señores, because with soldiers yes, toreros can get along; For the pleasures, for the pleasure they fight! The circus is full, it is a celebrating day! The circus is full from top to ground; The crowd goes mad, the crowd is arguing with great deal! Apostrophes, shouts and noises Push to the breaking point! Because it is the celebration of courage! It is the celebration of the braves of heart! Let's go! On guard! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Ah! Toreador, on guard! Toreador! Toreador! And contemplate well, yes contemplate as you fight that a dark eye is watching you, and that love is waiting for you, Toreador, love, love is waiting for you! Toreador, on guard! Toreador! Toreador! And contemplate well, yes contemplate as you fight that a dark eye is watching you, and that love is waiting for you, Toreador, love, love is waiting for you! All at once, we are silent, we are silent,... Oh, what is happening? No more shouts, this is it! No more shouts, this is it! The bull is rushing while jumping out of its fence! He is rushing in! He's entering, hitting! A horse is falling, Dragging down a picador. "Ah! Bravo! Toro!" the crowd is calling, The bull goes on... he comes... he comes, hitting once more! While shaking his banderillas, full of rage, he runs!... the circus is full of blood! We flee... we pass the gates! It's your turn now! Let's go! On guard! Let's go! Let's go! Ah! Toreador, on guard! Toreador! Toreador! And think well , yes think as you are fighting that a dark eye is watching you, and that love is waiting for you, Toreador, love, love is waiting for you! Toreador, on guard! Toreador! Toreador! And think well , yes think as you are fighting that a dark eye is watching you, and that love is waiting for you, Toreador, love, love is waiting for you! Love! Love! Love! Toreador, Toreador, Toreador! Gallery Images Freddy_Jumpscare_Power_Out.gif Freddy_Fazbear_jumpscare.gif Videos Bizet - Votre Toast ( Toreador Song From Carmen) - Best-of Classical Music|''Carmen'' Carmen Overture "Toreador" (Music Box Theme)|''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Category:Villainized Category:Video Game Songs Category:Theatrical Songs